Egy új szerelem szele
by Hhinata
Summary: Ez a történet a teljes InuYasha sztori lezáródása után játszódik. Sesshomaru egy általa unalmasnak vélt nagygyűlésre igyekszik, ám időközben rájön hogy korántsem az. Találkozik valakivel akihez fűződő érzéseit már rég elfeledte, el kellet feledni, mert az illető meghalt. De az újralátás mindent felkavar és mindezt még további dolgok bonyolítják. Jó szórakozást az első fanficem-hez!


Egy hónap telt el azóta, hogy Inuyasháék legyőzték Narakut és Kagome a saját világában ragadt, mert a csontok-kútja végleg bezárult.

Sesshomaru már útban volt Japán leg északabb fekvő pontja felé, a Hokkaido szigetén elterülő síkságra ahol minden századik évben összegyűlnek a négy égtájat uraló családok és az Istenségek. A keleti tartományt mindig is a nagy kutyaszellem és családja kormányozta. A nyugati földeket, hegyvidékeit az örökéletű medvék uralták, még északon a sárkány kígyók családja élt. A déli részen a farkasok klánja uralkodott, de ott egyszerre több farkas klán is élt, és ők egymással marakodtak a vezér címért így tőlük soha senki nem ment el a találkozóra.

A négy nagy, család közül három mindig tiszteletét teszi a találkozón ugyanis 2000 évvel ezelőtt ők kezdeményezték azt. Az akkori időkben kavarodás és zűrzavar uralkodott a szigeten, mert örök probléma volt a területek felosztása az örökösök között. A szellemek pedig túl büszkék és önzőek voltak, hogy harc nélkül lepaktáljanak egymással. Időközben viszont három nagy szellem akik egyre nagyobb erőre tettek szert és végül már mindenkin felülemelkedtek, megütköztek Japán legzordabb vidékén. Eme hatalmas csata eredménye az lett hogy, az addigi hegyvonulat helyén létrejött a Wakkanai síkság. Mivel a három szellem látta hogy erejük megegyezik az értelmetlen csatározások helyett inkább felosztották az égtájak szerint a területeket.

Sesshomaru elkezdett ereszkedni majd hatalmas porfelhő közepette földet is ért. Már mind a három család jelen volt, de Sesshomaru nem sietett ugyanis nem sokan merték a fejéhez vágni, hogy késett, és ő maga nem tartotta annyira a dolgot, hogy siessen. Most mégis mellé lépet egy a szamuráj ruhába öltözött nő, akinek 4 kard volt az oldalán, de egyik karján egy kimonó ujj, és kissé elmosolyodva megszólalt: késtél nagyuram . A hölgy a Jakusima erdő istensége volt de az erdők védőszentje is egyben. Értesültem édesapád haláláról, de azóta nem volt alkalmam kifejezni a részvétem, ám ezzel együtt gratulálni szeretnék a nem régi győzelmedhez (utalva Naraku megölésére). Ezt Koura (mert így hívták az erdők védőistenségét) egyetlen arcrezzenés nélkül mondta végig. Sesshomaru meg se szólalt egyszerűen kiengedte szellemi energiáját, ami kék tűz formájában vette körül. Mindenki ez tette a jelenlévők közül ugyanis a lakatlan síkságon minden századik évben az előző találkozó alkalmával lezárt pecsét feltörött és 10 napra soha nem tapasztal jéghideg fagy köszöntött be a területen. Erre egy idő után azért volt szükség, mert a gyenge, magukról sokat képzelő szellemek rontották a levegőt a találkozón. Így viszont csak az maradhatott életben és lehetett jelen a találkozón, akinek elég szellemi ereje volt ahhoz, hogy 10 napig tűrje ezt a brutális hideget.

Sesshomaru már nem először ment el erre a találkozóra. Amikor még édesapjuk életben volt, már egyszer volt itt és akkor Sesshomaru édesanya is jelen volt. De Sesshomaru most egyedül jött, bár az eseményre a három fő család mindegyik tagja el szokott jönni. Inuyashát nem akarta magával hozni elvégre a családja hírnevét döngölné a földbe, ha egy ilyen eseményre elhozna egy félszelemet. Legalábbis ezt hazudta magának. Tudat alatt viszont nem akart kitenni az öcsét annak a megalázó helyzetnek, hogy tisztavérű szellemek közé viszi, és ott lenézik és provokálják őt. Így is rengetegszer bántották őt csak, mert félszelem volt.

Rin és Jaken most épp útban volt Koura erdei palotája felé. Mellettük egy hosszú fakó szőke hajú hölgy kísérte őket akinek hófehér bőre volt és világoskék nagy gesztenye vágású szeme. Azoi mint mindig most is kék selyem kimonóban volt és két kezét arca elé emelve vezette Jakent és Rint az erdőben. Azoi nagyon félős lány volt, jobbára ki se merészkedett az erdei palotából, de most az aranyos Rin és a számára vicces apró szelem kedvéért kijött eléjük.

Koura: Ha minden rendben ment a kis Rin és Jaken már a palotámban vannak.

Sesshomaru: Semmi szükség arra hogy ott lakjanak, azt akarod hogy adósod legyek?

Koura: ugyan már, én hívtam meg őket, sokkal jobb és biztonságosabb a palotámban, mint a szabad ég alatt. És kiküldtem eléjük Azoit, majd ő mutatja nekik az utat.

Sesshomaru kérdően nézet: kimerészkedett a palotából ?

Koura kicsit elmosolyodott, nem gyakran mosolygott és ha igen akkor is inkább csak grimaszolt. Ebben nagyon hasonlított Sesshomarura, mindig ugyanazon az unott mély hangján beszél, elvégre egy ősi istenség volt és már nem izgatta fel szinte semmi, mindig kimért volt és nyugodt.

Koura: Már csak Kimimaro nincs itt, bár nekem nem hiányzik az a senkiházi pökhendi alak. Egyébként azt hallottam hogy, új feleséget szerzett magának, és méghozzá a kiszemelt nőt a halálból hozta vissza mert időközben a nőt megölték.

Koura utálta Kimimarot, aki egyébként az alvilág urának a fia és a Fuji hegy istene volt. Annakidején Kimimaro elrabolta Koura húgát mert feleségül akarta venni ám Koura nem mehetett utána, mert Kimimaro megfenyegedte hogy a hegyből újra láva tör fel és a környező erdők sokaságát porig égeti. Így Kouranak mozdulatlanul egy szó nélkül kellett végignéznie ahogy elhurcolják a húgát. Akkor Kimimaro odalépett Koura-hoz és megfogta az egyik kardját, hogy megölje vele ám akkor a semmiből valami fénygömb oldalba találta és több száz méterre lökte el. A földben hatalmas árkot húzva maga után végül megállt és feltántorgott az istenség. Sesshomaru volt aki oldalba támadta egy korábbi sérelem miatt. Majd Sesshomaru megvárta hogy Kimimaro feltápászkodjon és egy hirtelen mozdulattal arcon csapta amitől megint elrepült de már nem kelt fel. Sesshomarura akkor hátulról támadt a két szörny akik Kimimaro szolgálói voltak. A kutyaszellem akkor egyetlen karcsapásával mindkét szellemet egyszerre ketté hasította és az egyik szellem kezéből kiesett Azoi. A lány sírva fakadt az és rettegve nézte a felé közeledő félelmetes kutyaszellemet. A félelemtől Azoi mozdulni se tudott. Hisz előbb ez a félelmetes valaki egyetlen csapással elintézte a fogva tartóját. Sesshomaru csak ekkor vette észre Azoit, és a hirtelen mellette lévő Koura-t.

Valószínűleg észre se vetted de a húgomat is megmentetted a mikor levágtad Kimimarot. A nevem Koura nagyuram, és az erdők védőistensége vagyok. Adóságom feléd hűségemmel törlesztem és ezzel Koura meghajlott Sesshomaru előtt.

Sesshomaru: Nem tartozol semmivel. Seshomaru nagyúr a saját ügyeit rendezte, nem a te húgodat akarta megmenteni. És ezzel továbbindult.

Ez az esemény úgy 70 éve történt és azóta Koura mindig Sesshomaru oldalán harcolt. Ugyan ezt Sesshomaru sose kérte de valljuk be az erdők istenségének segítsége mindig jól jön, így volt ez például a párducok elleni küzdelemben is.

Visszatérve a jelenhez : Abban a pillanatban hogy Koura kimondta Kimimaro nevét egy hatalmas fehér fénygömb jelent meg az égen ami lassan ereszkedni kezdett, majd amikor földet ért a gömb egyre inkább egy hintóra kezdett hasonlítani amit két háromfejű ló húzott. A hófehér hintóból először kiszállt egy hosszú vörös hajú félszemű szellem, Kimimaro.

Sesshomarunak most elkerekedett a szeme nem is Kimimaro miatt (mert őt nem érdekelte az akit már legyőzött) hanem mert a nő aki kiszállt a hintóból, hófehér kimonóban, vérvörös ajakkal és fehérre mázolt arcal az nem más volt mint Kagura. A nőnek a hosszó fekete haja selyemkendővel volt összefogva és apró fehér virágok voltak a hajába tőzve. Sesshomaru amikor meglátta őt a csodálkozástól észre se vette, hogy az érzései az arcára is kiültek. Kagura szomorúan felnézett és abban a pillanatban találkozott a tekintetük, a szélboszorkány szeme elkerekedett és mintha lába a földbe gyökerezett volna. Ám amikor ezt meglátta Kimimaro megfogta Kagura csuklóját és szorosan maga mellé rántott aztán a fülébe súgott valamit amitől Kagura szomorúan lesütötte a szemét és onnantól kezdve kerülte Sesshomaru tekintetét.

Koura látta a jelenetet és halkan megjegyezte (mert még mindig Sesshomaru mellett állt). Ismerted azt a nőt, ugye ?

Sesshomaru: A nőnek a teste elpusztult, szó szerint porrá lett.

Koura: Az alvilág urának semmibe se kerül vissza hozni egy halott lelkét az élők világába. A testét pedig könnyen megszerezhette az örök élet hegyének istene, bár ha a nő teste valóban a szél hátán ment ezer felé akkor mégse lehetett olyan egyszerű dolga. De úgy néz ki hogy neki megérte a fáradozást.

Ekozben Rin és Jaken már az erdei palotában voltak és Azoi is abbahagyta a remegést. Elmegyek és főzök nektek teát mondta mosolyogva Aozi.

Rin: Jaken-sama, Aozi sama miért félt az erdőben?

Jaken: Nem csak az erdőben fél, Aozi a leg nyápicabb lány, akivel valaha találkoztam. Ezért nem sikerült még férjhez adni. Koura már több száz férjjelöltet felvonultatott előtte de Aozi mindenki elől sírva menekült. És mióta megtörtént az a balszerencsés eset, ez a nyápic lány csak a palota falain belül érzi jól magát.

Rin: Mi történt Jaken-sama ?

Jaken: Azoit elrabolta egy gonosz szellem és Koura nem tudta megvédeni, de ekkor jött a dicsőséges Sesshomaru nagyúr és egy karcsapással megölte Azoi foglyul ejtőit, illetve az egyiknek csak a fél szemét vette el, mert a gyáva a csata közben elmenekült. És Koura azóta is a nagyúr hű szolgálója. Persze én ezerszer jobban szolgálom a nagyurat, de a semminél Koura is jobb.

Rin tapsolt és mosolygott, a „mese" végén. Közben megérkezet Azoi san is és hozta a teákat.

Rin a teáját szürcsölgetve megkérdezte: Azoi san, te félsz Sesshomaru nagyúrtól?

A lány hirtelen megdermedt és remegve de kierőszakolta a torkán a választ: nem, Se-Se- Seshomaru nagyúr egyszer megmentett engem egy nagyon gonosz szörnytől. A lány egyértelműen hazudott ugyanis a nagyúr neve hallatán is halálra rémült.

Jaken: Ne hazudj te lány, amikor először megláttad Sesshomaru nagyurat sírva bújtál a nővéred szoknyája alá.

Azoi san ne hazudik-vágott közbe Rin- én se féltem Sesshomaru nagyúrtól, egy pillantra sem. Azoi elcsodálkozott, hogy milyen bátor Rin. De aztán megint elfogta a remegés -Sötétedett…

Rin Jaken szeretném, ha az én szobámban aludnátok. Van forró vizű fürdőnk a palota másik felében, ha szeretnétek fürödni azt is megmutatom. Rin ugrándozott az örömtől, hogy fürödhet így Aozi elkísérte őt a forráshoz. Jaken pedig dúlva fúlva leült oda ahol éppen állt, mert ő nem akart fürödni ő már aludni akart. Ekkor az egyik folyosóról elő kóricált egy őz és Jakent óvatosan tolta volna a szobája felé, mert Azoi san előzőleg megkérte őt erre. De Jaken nem hagyta hogy egy „buta szőrös valami taszigálja őt" így nagyot húzott a botjával a szegény őz fejére.

Rin miközben követte Azoi-t elcsodálkozott, hogy milyen szép is ez a palota. Az erdő közepén állt és alatta több kispatak folyik el, az oszlopait mind élő fák alkották és a lombkoronájuk a tető felett nyílt szét. Az összes falra felfutott valamilyen futónövény és a padló és a fal találkozásánál apró virágok nőttek. A folyosókon és a nagytermekben színes madarak repkedtek és a fal kővel kirakott részén vízesés szerűen folyt le a forrásvíz, a padlón lévő árkocskában pedig keresztülfolyt a szobán és a másik oldalon lévő padlórésen keresztül kifolyt a palotából. Rin óvatosan rálépett a kis patakra és örvendezve vette észre hogy a patak vize megszilárdult a talpa alatt így Rin nem esett bele.

A palota teraszáról egyenesen a tavacskába vezetett egy kislépcső, a tóban apró aranyhalak úsztak Rin legnagyobb örömére. A fürdés után Rin és Azoi visszaindultak Jakenért akit addigra patanyomok és harapások tarkítóttak. Így Azoi felemelte és szegény összerugdosott Jakent mint egy kisbabát vitt el a palota túlsó felére ahol egy tóban hatalmas selyem ágy úszott. Rin Jaken és Azoi lefeküdtek aludni.

Eközben a tanácskozás megkezdődött: a legidősebb jelenlévő szellem köré felálltak körben a szellemek. Ekkor megszólalt az idős szellem: Most lépjen előre, akinek elmúlt száz évben bármiféle sérelmei származtak egy másik szellemtől.

Ebben a pillanatban a hatalmas körből szellemek léptek előre köztük Koura és Sesshomaru. Koura ekkor odafordult Sesshomaruhoz: Nagyuram, én elintézem Kimimarot, te foglalkozhatsz a menyasszonyával. Sesshomaru habozott ám ekkor Koura nekirontott Kimimaronak így megkezdődött az első „megbeszélés". Kimimaro és Koura körül összeolvadt a szellemi energiájuk, ami egy kőkemény páncélt hozott létre, amin Kívülről lehetetlen áthatolni. Ekkor a többi előre lépő szellem is követte őket és az ő energiagömbjük is egyesült. Ekkor Sesshomaru közeledni kezdett Kagura felé, át a fénylő gömb pajzsokon majd a kívül maradt rokonok között, akik jobbára egymással társalogtak. Amikor Kagura észrevette a felé egyre gyorsabban közeledő Sesshomarut sietve körbenézett és meg könnyebbülve látta amikor Kimimaro-t még mindig a világoszöld fénygömbben harcol, ezek szerint a rárontó nő jó erőben van, de épp hogy a gondolatmenet végére ért. Ott termett mellette Sesshomaru és az ő szellemi energiája körbe ölelte Kagurát majd burok teljesen bezáródott. Kagurának semmi szellemi energiája nem volt, a pokoli hideget Kimimaro saját energiája vette körül amit Sesshomarunak teljesen el kellet nyomnia és csak a saját erejéből létre hoznia a pajzsot, hogy Kimimaro semmiképpen se tudja áttörni.

Kagura ahogy nézte Sesshomarut eszébe jutottak az utolsó pillanatai előző életéből. Amikor ott állt vele szemben és ugyanúgy nézett rá mint most. Kagura hirtelen elfelejtette azt a kétségbe esést, amit az elmúlt egy hónapban szinte felőrölte a lelkét. Kimimaro elvette a szívét, és azt ígérte, hogy az élete végén majd visszaadja, még a palotából se engedte ki soha. Kagura teljesen kétségbe volt, esve mert nem hitte hogy innen valaha is elszabadulhat, Kimimaro rosszabb volt mint Naraku.


End file.
